


『豹喵』一口一口

by subaibuhu



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaibuhu/pseuds/subaibuhu





	『豹喵』一口一口

　　杯觥交错，笑语欢声，夜里的魔都灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。

　　李艺彤收到的请帖，是一场由娱乐圈某位名导发起的酒宴，那位导演已经私下找过她，请她一定要出席，又列举了几位一同受邀的人，多是她这样，成家或没成家并不重要，重要的是有钱，且爱玩。而这种的酒宴为了拉到她们手中的资金，也不会吝惜成本。

　　李艺彤没有回绝，这里面的几人都有些生意上的往来，在酒宴上交流感情也挺好。况且这位导演手中俊男美女成群，玩的也多样，气氛应该不错。

　　她和三秘到会场的时候已经过了开始的时间，门口不知怎地有些骚乱，等她走进了瞧见一位楚楚可怜的美人被阻拦在门口，魔都初冬的寒冷冻得这位衣衫单薄的美人有些发抖。李艺彤没有在意，想着许是有人想要混进会场，这种场合的确查得比较严格，看着娇滴滴却没有掉眼泪，李艺彤微不可见地点了点头。

　　“说了就算有请帖也不行的啦，上面交代了过时不候的。”门口的迎宾一边嚷嚷着一边把人往外推，本来李艺彤和她相隔了几米也不算远，只是角度问题迎宾并没有看见她，这一手更是把美人往她这个方向推来，三秘眼疾手快赶在李艺彤前扶住美人。

　　她瞪眼朝那迎宾一瞧，将手中的请帖丢了过去。

　　迎宾根本不用打开，光看封皮就知道这是主人家的贵客，赶紧上前点头哈腰，三秘见李艺彤没有反对，带着美人跟在李艺彤身后进了会场。

　　那美人一直低着头，进了会场规规矩矩朝两个人道了谢很快消失。

　　说是会场，其实是在魔都的郊区用空置的大别墅布置的，大厅里摆满各式各样高档酒和水果点心的桌子规规矩矩地排在两边，李艺彤来的晚了，宴会已经开始，三三两两的人散在各处，中间红毯上导演带来的人卖力地在表演，若是得人青睐即刻就能带走。

　　李艺彤兴缺缺，和几个生意伙伴打过招呼，大家都有自己的乐子，李艺彤便寻了一处僻静的地方，喝点小酒，再观看表演最为合适。

　　即便是这样的地方，来敬酒的人也是络绎不绝，李艺彤表演没看到什么，酒却喝了不少。她成年后的爱好除了美人就是美酒，难得金导花大力气找了各种美酒来，她倒是可以喝得开怀。

　　突然现场降下一个大型鸟笼，众人都在议论，李艺彤看了两眼，她视力很好，只是脸盲严重，招秘书时一个最重要的考核项目就是过目不忘。她觉得笼子里这个人眼熟得很，好像在哪里见过，主要是这平板身材她有点印象。

　　三秘看她皱眉回想的样子，赶紧从怀里掏出她的小本子念到：“沈梦瑶，偶像团体塞纳河48的成员，今年四月您和她有过一夜。”

　　那个本子李艺彤知道，三秘会把她睡过的美人记下来，要是有人来找她麻烦可以马上想起当时的情况。李艺彤喜欢玩但是老爷子因为她哥的事情下了死命令，怎么玩都没问题，但是有人因此寻死觅活就代表手段不够，那后果可不是李艺彤乐意的见的，她为了这件事特意招了三秘。

　　“睡了？”李艺彤问道。

　　“睡了，老板，您当时反应这位是第一次……”三秘翻了一页又说，“这之后守身如玉。”李艺彤有个癖好，她睡过的女人，再相遇之前如果守身如玉她会更有兴趣，说明她技术好，对方念念不忘。当然这只是她自己这样想，三秘就像没感情的机器，恰到好处地记录和提醒，不做任何多余的事情。

　　鸟笼中有几根被涂成白色的钢管，洁白的羽毛铺满了整个鸟笼，沈梦瑶解开银白的披风露出她纤细的身姿，大红的裹胸鱼尾裙紧贴在身，披风上的羽毛抖落，掉在红色绸裙上，映衬着精致小脸的淡妆，显出一股别致的清纯感来。

　　李艺彤边看边回忆，那天晚上的体验她还有记忆，因为这是第一个见血的，印象比平时深了好多。她还记得那晚是丝芭的陶总组的饭局，到场的是几个年轻貌美的小妹妹，李艺彤心情好多喝了两杯，临走前随手点了一人，就是这位。沈梦瑶当时好像是愣了几秒，像是半推半就地被陶总塞到她怀里。做的时候很生涩，李艺彤也没在意，爬她床的女人总会有手段勾起她的兴趣，直到那人离开后瞧见了血，才发现。她先是让三秘记下来，又找人盯了一阵子，没什么后续这才安了心，陶总那边的投资她也插了一脚。

　　“老板，要结束了。”三秘李艺彤耳边提醒，看得出来老板好像有点想法，那就不能让老板失望。李艺彤这三个秘书中三秘来的时间虽然最短，却最能了解李艺彤的心思，待她回过神来，灯光熄灭，这是换节目的信号。

　　沈梦瑶跌坐在鸟笼里，满心复杂。不知是该庆幸没有人选她还是该忐忑没有完成陶总交代的事情，拯救公司这种事，果然不是她做得来的啊。上次阴差阳错因为队友生病顶替去了饭局，不料最后会被带走，如今虽然是破罐破摔，但心里总归是抗拒的。

　　灯还没亮，沈梦瑶好像听到有脚步声向她靠近，一步一步踩在她的心上。她抬头看去，李艺彤带着一束追光从黑暗中走过来，她今天穿着浅灰色暗纹西装，内里一件黑色衬衣解开一颗扣子，领带规规矩矩地搭在皮带的外扣上，她走到近处，朝沈梦瑶伸了手。

　　那一刻，沈梦瑶好像看到李艺彤的身后伸出了一对翅膀。

　　说来惭愧，沈梦瑶至今不知道李艺彤的身份，那晚她只是一个临时替补，甚至到饭桌前她都不知道去做什么，以为只是简单地吃个饭，从头到尾也没有人介绍过什么，好似大家都认识一般，还是后来偶然间听到那个人的名字。如今她跟在李艺彤身后，身上披着李艺彤那件西装外套，她们走的贵宾通道，一路上也没遇见几个人，更别说认识的人了，这让沈梦瑶安了些心。

　　人总是有这样那样的幻想，即便是被迫，也会憧憬着最好的选择，如今，李艺彤便是那个最好的选择。

　　金导的办事能力还是很靠谱，李艺彤看着她的这套房间，书房客厅卧室家具齐全，情趣用品应有尽有，衣柜里也是各式各样款式的衣服。她选了几件喜欢的衣服摆在沈梦瑶面前，说：“洗了澡选一件换上。”

　　踏进门的那一刻沈梦瑶就已经下定决心，既然来了，就该什么都抛弃，只要能达成目的，反正也是你情我愿的交易，李艺彤满意一切都好说。

　　房间不止一个浴室，李艺彤泡过澡出来，沈梦瑶已经乖乖地在地上跪好了。空调是合适的温度，不过大理石地板应该还比较凉，李艺彤是个怜香惜玉的人，她走过去想让沈梦瑶起身。走近了才看见沈梦瑶只穿了一件黑色的男士衬衣，可能是L号的，已经完全包裹住了沈梦瑶的臀部，纤长的脖子上套了一根链子，另一头在她手上捏着。

　　李艺彤呼吸有些急促，她从不玩这些花样，曾经有人把自己五花大绑塞到被窝里，李艺彤找人丢了出去。但这次有点特殊，沈梦瑶虽然只穿了一件衬衣，但只解了一颗扣子，卸了妆的脸和之前画的淡妆也相差无几，白皙的脖颈上的choker好似禁锢住了青色血管中鲜血的流动，让人想要咬一口。这种场景下，李艺彤忽略了心里的轻微不适，下一刻，沈梦瑶把链子的另一头塞到了李艺彤的手中。

　　拽着链子仿佛握住了这人的生命，搞得李艺彤有些不知所措，不知是该扯动这根链子还是按照刚才心中所想去挑她下颚，金属的质感让这根链子碰撞时发出叮叮当当的声音，也打乱了李艺彤的心。她的手放在沈梦瑶的天鹅颈上，拇指来回摩擦，接着解开了choker。

　　“不需要这个，”李艺彤说着将手中的铁链也丢在一旁，“去书房等我。”

　　她从未体验过在办公室做那种情事，书房的布局勾起了她心底的蠢蠢欲动。做戏需得逼真才能更加进入状态，李艺彤选了一套工作西装穿上，但她不会打领带，平常都是三秘打的，有些犯难，只好扣上所有的扣子抓着领带去了书房。

　　沈梦瑶坐在皮质沙发上，安静地等她，她走近问到：“会打领带么？”沈梦瑶站起来点点头，接过李艺彤手中的领带细心打理起来。

　　抬手间李艺彤闻到了蓝风铃的味道，舒服的香水味，李艺彤心里满意地点头，沈梦瑶打的是平结，这个结的好处是可以一步解开，李艺彤对领带没什么研究，只看到她手指翻飞，一个漂亮的领结便出现了，略微调整，活脱脱一副工作中的模样。

　　“那剧情是，为了让我签合同而采取色诱的你，想办法让我在这间办公室”她顿了顿，凑到沈梦瑶耳边，“上了你。”

　　没错，她喜欢玩剧情设定，特别是心情好的时候，玩得不亦乐乎，如果对方没有如戏她还会生气。沈梦瑶倒没有想这么多，今晚李艺彤想要的，她都会去做。

　　李艺彤坐到电脑前，椅子挺大还能调节，李艺彤各种调试选好了最适舒适的角度，等了好一会不见动静，她转过去看沈梦瑶，只听那人说：“李，李总，嗯……请问一下您和我在这个剧情里的人设是现实人设吗？”

　　从没有人在她提剧情设定的时候问这种问题，一般都是虽然有剧情设定但玩着玩着就滚到了一起，李艺彤觉得新鲜，想了想理所当然地说，“自然是现实人设。”

　　“那，我还不知道李总现实中是个什么样的人……不知道该如何，如何色诱您。”沈梦瑶的声音有些低说话不快听来很温柔。这可让李艺彤犯了难，她是个什么样的人？

　　这个问题她想了许久，仍未果，心情烦躁扯了几下领带，没想到越扯越紧，沈梦瑶赶紧靠过去制止她继续扯。她柔软微凉的手覆上李艺彤的手背，握着领结让领带宽松一些，又体贴地解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，让李艺彤呼吸顺畅。接着她直接拉扯领结往下滑，领带便落了地，李艺彤烦躁的心被安抚地及时，任由沈梦瑶去了。

　　沈梦瑶跪在李艺彤身前，椅子很大够两个人坐，现在只是多了一双膝盖，丝毫不影响。骨节分明的手指在李艺彤衬衣的第二颗纽扣上打转，她的唇挨着李艺彤的耳朵说：“李总，我想要您这第二颗扣子。”李艺彤的耳朵很敏感，这样吹气立马就红了，她显得有些不好意思，沈梦瑶却因为这双耳朵缓解了紧张的心情，她偏过头亲了亲李艺彤的脸颊。

　　李艺彤双手扣住身上之人，直起身咬下沈梦瑶的纽扣，她得意地看着沈梦瑶说道：“从来没有人找我要纽扣的。”

　　沈梦瑶笑笑，也不和她计较，衬衣纽扣已经开了两格，内里风光隐隐约约，她想着干脆全解下。只是她动作慢，解了第三颗，李艺彤握住她的手腕催促道：“快一点，小偶像。”

　　“李总，我的手软了。”沈梦瑶松开衬衣，两手撑在椅子上，李艺彤对这些套路熟得很，三下五除二就把剩下的扣子都解了，山顶风光无限好，还能一手掌握，李艺彤很满意。

　　沈梦瑶撑着椅子的角度刚好能让李艺彤略微直身就够着她，李艺彤丝毫不客气，自她的锁骨处开始留下烙印，一朵朵好似雪地里落下的红梅一样鲜艳绚丽。手也没有闲着，眼前如玉的肌肤是诱惑的源泉，沿着身体曲线一寸一寸爬过。沈梦瑶的双手有些软，她低下头搂着李艺彤和她接吻，小心翼翼跪坐在李艺彤身上，见李艺彤没拒绝，便安心和她唇齿相依。

　　还是一样生涩，李艺彤想着，连嘴都不会张。李艺彤诱着沈梦瑶张了嘴，她立刻攻下城池，在里面大摇大摆巡视，炫耀着主权，沈梦瑶紧紧跟着她，还会不小心撞上，被李艺彤抓住狠狠纠缠，不过多时便气喘吁吁，连呼吸也不顺畅。但是却已经软了身子，在李艺彤怀里喘气，和李艺彤紧贴的地方却不自主地挨着她磨蹭。她咬了咬下唇：“李总，我们公司资金周转不开，就要……就要倒闭了。”

　　李艺彤有些惊讶，这人还想着剧情吗？下一步不应该马上运动起来么。

　　“如果李总愿意出资，我们陶总肯定会铭记于心……”

　　这话听着有点不顺耳，李艺彤打断了她的话：“你们陶总铭记于心，你呢？”

　　沈梦瑶一愣，说道：“我自然，自然是。”她没有说完剩下的话，而是用行动表明。她红着脸抓着李艺彤的手指亲了亲，然后摆好位置，坐了下去。

　　她这串动作行云流水，李艺彤只来得及最后一步主动前进一下，身上的人便动了起来，她的小腹紧贴这李艺彤的手臂，起身的时候臀部翘起，活像一只优雅的猫，如果不是这人面色绯红，眼中都染上情欲，就好似慵懒的猫咪在闲庭散步一般。

　　李艺彤也不客气，她的指尖时不时在沈梦瑶身体里使坏，另一只手更是紧握住雪山施以揉捏之法，即将冲破身体的呻吟被沈梦瑶压制在喉咙中，李艺彤有些不满。她一口咬住沈梦瑶的脖子，压迫她的喉咙和血管，这才听到了几声满意的呻吟，她咬着沈梦瑶的脖子吮吸两下，突然眼睛一亮：“沈梦瑶我们玩个游戏吧！”

　　沈梦瑶正在耻于自己的叫声是不是太放浪，骤然听到李艺彤说玩游戏，脑子转不过来，但紧接着她就感受到了欲仙欲死，虽然只有一刹那，却也足以让人沉沦。

　　李艺彤眼睛亮晶晶地说：“你数九个数，就像刚刚那样来一次，怎么样？”

　　沈梦瑶愣愣地点头，心里数了九个数，然后等着那一刻的到来，却什么都没有发生，只见李艺彤一脸开心地说：“对不起对不起走神了我们重新来。”

　　就这样李艺彤哄着沈梦瑶玩这个非常不准的游戏，沈梦瑶被捉弄得说不出话来，羞耻什么的也抛在一旁，呻吟声不绝如缕，空气中迤逦之气氤氲，

　　暖玉温香春思荡，颠鸾倒凤红浪翻。

　　书房处处都留有二人欢好的痕迹，李艺彤对沈梦瑶的腰臀曲线深深着迷，不知疲倦地折腾了一夜。

　　李艺彤一觉睡到自然醒，身边的人早已不在，但那人给她留了一张纸条，上面写着：希望李总不忘昨夜的话。李艺彤挠头，她昨天晚上好像说了很多话，是哪一句？

　　好像是公司要倒闭了？合同签了？

　　午饭后李艺彤板着一张脸对三秘说：“那个，咳，沈梦瑶什么公司，买下来吧。”

　　三秘点点头，这位手段厉害啊，从前那些从没有过这等待遇，一向把自己标榜为机器人的三秘突然开启了八卦之心。

　　公司高层大换血，底下的成员多少会有担忧。但正直沈梦瑶这个队正好在换新公演的关键时期，她和队友们一直在紧张地排练，许多消息都没来得及看，只知道新公演首演的时候董事长会来献花。

　　当晚公演很精彩，来现场的粉丝call得很卖力，结束后的献花环节，沈梦瑶接过花正要说谢谢，不料竟看见李艺彤在台下，她似笑非笑地说：“合同还没签，跑那么快干什么？”

　　

　　——The end

　　

　　

　　

　　

　


End file.
